Tempus' dark army
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: I figured the original title was crap, considering it wasn't meant to have a title the new one describes it better! please RR because i need to get a few more ideas.
1. the begining

Charmed

Phoebe Haliwell sat in the manor kitchen tapping into her laptop. She had taken the afternoon off to stay at home. Elise had been on the warpath since the Bay mirror had lost its readers when one of their best journalists quit. Elise Rothman, Phoebe's tyrannical boss was angered when he said he was to good for the Bay Mirror and had left to work in New York or somewhere. She had been breathing down everyone else's necks daring them to pull the same stunt. Phoebe though, had the advantage of being able to email her column to work so could stay at home on days like this.

Phoebe read a few emails of people who were the usual, scared of something. She normally preferred letters because they gave you a better feel of who the person was that had sent you the message but of course she hadn't been able to grab any on the mad rush out of the office. She had managed to dodge Elise while she was screaming at the receptionist for not typing fast enough. Phoebe was relieved to have an office when she was there, it gave you a chance to see who was coming and it was your own personal space. Of course the door didn't lock but it didn't matter to Phoebe as long as she wasn't in Elise's line of vision on bad days it was fine. Okay she thought lets help some needy people, and then Chris orbed in.

Phoebe watched as a array of white lights appeared and from them a young man with dark hair and dark eyes stood.

"Hey," Phoebe grinned, "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Chris asked taking a seat next to her.

"I mean you want something or you want to tell me its demon hunting time."

"Neither."

"Oh," Phoebe turned and looked at her screen. Blank.

"Actually…"

"Here we go,"

"I just wanted to talk," Chris said ignoring her comment.

"About?"

"Piper and Leo,"

It had taken some getting used to but Phoebe had found that her recent whitelighter was her nephew. He had appeared from the future to save her other nephew Wyatt from turning evil. But when he managed to help save the world from the titans and make Leo an Elder so he could be their whitelighter but his fatal mistake was Piper and Leo breaking up. With his conception date nearing he was getting desperate.

"What about them?" She asked folding her hands over her lap primly.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"Wait about you or them?"

"Both." He said defensively.

"How is Paige?" She asked, Chris had been helping her settle in with her new temp job, a Wicca supply shop. She jumped from job to job so people if they needed help could find her. This job had seemed perfect at the time when she had saw it in the newspaper but Paige got prone to orbing home for a snack through sheer boredom. Nobody it appeared apart from deluded hippies wanted what the shop had to offer and Paige wasn't impressed by the way the shop was run to begin with.

"She's uh… coping."

"Ah, still bored."

"She'll orb in any second now."

They both nodded taking in each others company. It was relaxing. Phoebe had never noticed how little she really knew about Chris, he was extremely cagey about the future so simple questions like where do you live or what is your job apart from helping us fight evil on a day to day basis. He just refused to answer anything he thought would change the future which meant they knew practically nothing about where he had grown up or what he liked to do. She had always taken him for granted until she had realised in a vision quest she had been sent on that he was Piper's second son and when she had queried him about it, he had admitted it had seemed to easy. It didn't feel right, suddenly out of nowhere with no warning whatsoever she had found she had a nephew and her sister had a son. Piper didn't know as Phoebe didn't want to push her and Leo together like Chris did. She thought it was his fault for coming along and ruining their lives anyway. Which in reality he hadn't but he had altered it immensely. Paige had found out when Chris got very desperate and made Piper and Leo sleep together when Phoebe was a genie. Paige was shocked and appalled when she heard this but then he told her and everything changed for her the same it had for Phoebe. The problem was Phoebe though try as she might desperately could not keep secrets, big or small. Being a witch was different because it was her life and she was content with not letting the whole world know about that, especially after what had happened to Prue. How could she not tell Piper? Looking at her with Chris made her realise more and more how Chris was telling the truth. He had inherited her eyes.

"So uh, I'm just going to go and look at the Book for a while?" Chris got up.

"Why, demons?"

"Sorta." He shrugged and walked away.

"Okay…"

Phoebe looked at her laptop screen and tapped her fingernails against the hard kitchen table surface.

Still blank.

"No!"

Paige stood in P3 arguing with her older sister futilely.

"But Piper!" Paige whined.

"I am not standing in for you at your job Paige!" Piper stacked some glasses on a shelf.

"But it's strictly charmed duties."

"I don't care you can do it when your shift is over like a normal person!"

"But they came to me for help."

"Paige!" Piper growled.

"Fine after work."

"Aren't you supposed to be there now?" She placed some bottles on some other shelves moving away while Paige followed.

"Yes… but…"

"PAIGE!"

"Fine!"

In a firework display of white orbs Paige disappeared.

Piper sighed and picked up a box of bottles and stacked them.

Chris stood in the Haliwell attic flipping absent-mindedly through the Book of Shadows. There had to be something about love potions or conception or _something_. Wyatt was at Magic School so that was one thing he didn't have to worry about, but Phoebe wouldn't tell Piper about him until she thought the time was right. Which would be never at the rate she was going. Paige orbed in, right on schedule.

"Hey Paige I was worried where you had go to."

"Ha ha, so not funny."

"Seriously don't the guys at the shop wonder where you are?"

"Uh, well if this crystal glows it means someone has come into the shop and that's when I go."

"So for now you are…"

"Looking in the Book for stuff on skeletal soldiers."  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Skeletal soldiers, a witch came in looking for some supplies for a spell to vanquish them."  
"Why?"

"Her husband was killed by some."

"Oh," Chris stepped away from the podium which held the book.

"Thank you. Seen anything?"

"No." Was the blunt reply.

"Ok thanks." Paige said in a sarcastic tone.

Chris went and sat on an old sofa.

"I know!"

"What?" Asked Chris shifting on the lumpy sofa Paige normally wanted him to orb somewhere when she looked at him like that.

"Go down to the underworld see what you can find."

Bingo!

"Okay," he had nothing else to do.

"Great, I was thinking it may be a new demonic faction or something."

"Skeletal soldiers?"

"it's a theory."

Chris looked sceptically at her.

"I know we haven't got much to go on but still let's give it a shot."

"Whatever." Chris orbed away.

Paige flicked through the Book furiously.

Skeletoids. skeletons. mutant zombie/skeletons? What a weird thing to put in the book of shadows Paige murmured to herself. She read through the inscription by the rather grotesque picture. It said they were rather annoying creatures. Loved to reform and have more swords than athames. Most likely to be a pirate of some sort apparently.

Paige shook her head irritably. This was getting her nowhere. Her only real hope was Chris.


	2. Paige's Plan

**I do not own charmed or anything to do with it.**

**Recap.**

_**Paige shook her head irritably. This was getting her nowhere. Her only real hope was Chris.**_

"This sure seems chirpy. Wonder what it's like here when I die?" Chris wondered as he walked through the barren caves of the underworld. The stalactites looming over his head quivering as he walked. He really didn't want to be here when those things fell though. He walked briskly through the tunnel. He heard voices. Demonic? Chris edged forward. There was an eerie orange light coming from behind some rocks. Chris edged ran to the rocks quickly so not to alert them. He peered over the edge of the rocks.

"Damn grimlocks!" Chris cursed under his breath. Chris went back down into the shadow. If he tried to orb they would sense him. And then they would have no problem killing him. He crept back towards the tunnel.

"Do you smell that Krail?" One of the grimlocks looked up with his beady black eyes.

"What is it Gryl? The other grimlock looked towards his partner.

"I smell a whitelighter…" he grinned "Over there! Behind that rock!" he hissed urgently. His friend immediately threw an energy ball towards the rock formation to where Chris had hid. It dispersed but Chris was too far away to be harmed by the onslaught of rubble that came back afterwards.

"Kill him!" The first grimlock screeched.

Chris ran as fast as he could back down the tunnel he had first ventured through and skidded to a halt at the end. The stalactites shivered on the ceiling. Quickly using his power he made them fall onto the oncoming grimlocks. Both howled as they burst into flames. Chris prayed no one had heard them as he orbed to a quieter place to restart his search. It was a tedious method but it got the job done most of the time which was all that really mattered for him and Paige.

He orbed into a small cavern. Empty has he had hoped, he was in furies territory now he had to be wary. They despised men but as long as he was quiet it he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Furies were awful creatures that feed of evil things you have done in your life. Replaying them in your mind. But ten times worse. Feeling more than raw emotion, pain. No person would ever want that to happen and Chris was treading on a thin line in being there. His sanity was at stake and yet he continued. Why he had yet to discover, but it was for Paige and she had done a lot for him. Including keeping his secret and so he owed her.

Phoebe tapped furiously at the keyboard. Her fingers were aching but she had to finish. The strong plastic of the keys on the key board were beating against her fingertips but she wasn't going to stop until this was done. She kept going to get some coffee but she realised she was just trying to get away from the task at hand. She had to focus. Get the job done. Almost done. Nearly there. She kept muttering to herself. Paige appeared at the door.

"Hey I need some help!" She yelled far too loudly for Phoebe to react calmly.

"PAIGE! Oh…" Phoebe regained composure by breathing heavily. And saying to herself "Calm down it's not her fault it's yours. Now calm down!"

"Sheesh don't have to blow my head off." Paige quipped irritably.

"I'm sorry I know. I should cool it… but I just have to get this done Paige." Phoebe clasped her hands around her face.

"Fine. I'll get him myself!" Paige muttered to herself orbing away in a flurry of white lights.

"I hate being the responsible one." Phoebe breathed as she got up to get another mug of coffee. She finished making her drink within seconds. Just showed how used to it she was. The laptop a reminder of the work that had to be completed. She took a small sip of the coffee. Just right. She smiled as the caffeine refuelled her with a new energy. She was ready to work.

Paige looked through the caves. Running her fingers over the dusty rocks surrounding her. The underworld was as boring and as dull as always. Well until she came across a demon. Then there would be a small fight then Paige would continue walking through the empty caves. This had happened about 3 or 4 times. But she couldn't be bothered to count. Every now and then Paige would shout out as quietly as she dared "Chris!" But no answer. This was getting her nowhere. She had to pinpoint him or else she may be lost in here for years. She stopped in her tracks.

"Ok concentrate Paige. You are down here. He is down here. You should be able to sense him." Closing her eyes she stood and let the energy flow through her. Her fingertips tingled. She felt something. He was close, really close. She looked around her. Where? She just threw her arms in the air exasperatedly. "Chris!" She screamed her voice reverberating off the walls.

"Paige?" a small voice whispered. There was nowhere to hide so where the hell was he?

"Chris! Come on out now!" She was getting slightly impatient. Her fiery red hair shook as she looked around herself quickly.

"Over here?" His voice a mere whisper.

"Where?" Paige shook her hands showing her irritation. Chris appeared from behind a wall. "What the heck?"

"Shush!" Chris waved his hands. "Be quiet or they'll hear us!" he quiet voice was filled with caution but Paige was hardly able to hear it.

"Whatever!" she sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Spying and spies have this wonderful thing called the element of surprise." Chris suddenly looked back through the wall. "Unfortunately… We've lost that now haven't we."

"How the-?" But she didn't have time to finish her question. An energy ball flew towards Chris. He ducked as it hit the wall behind him. 3 furies walked out through the wall. Chris threw two of them back through the wall but one remained. She gathered an energy ball and held it confidently. She began to throw it at Chris.

"Energy ball!" Paige cried out. The energy ball disappeared just as it was about to cause impact with Chris. Paige threw it towards the fury. She screamed as she disappeared in a burst of flames. Chris brought an athame from his belt and threw it through the wall. Another scream. Chris walked through the wall easily. Paige ran over to this magic doorway. She saw Chris through this almost transparent wall with an athame to the neck of the final fury. Paige uneasily walked through the wall. It felt really weird. She felt like she had just walked through glue it made her joints feel stiff.

"What do you know?" Chris asked again pressing the athame harder against the fury's neck.

"All I know is that they're in a deal with Tempus ok!" She squealed.

"Thanks." Chris sliced the athame deep into the Fury's throat she screamed she disappeared in a puff of ash.

"Tempus?" Paige asked stumbling forward.

"Time demon. Piper and Phoebe can tell you some stories about him." Chris said throwing the athame to the floor.

"Uh huh." Watching as Chris walked down another corridor. "Where are you going?"

"Tempus' lair it's probably just around this place anyway."

"Hey I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure you'll be able to avoid the traps?"

"I'm a big girl Chris… AAH!"

Paige fell head first into a quick sand pit.

"See." He smirked hauling her out.

"Hey, why didn't you fall in it? Or the furies?"

"We saw it and avoided it."  
"Fine how do you see these traps then?"

"Well for one the ground is a different colour and is slightly soggier."

"Stop being a smart ass."

Chris grinned cheekily at her.

"You go I need a change of wardrobe! I'll catch up with you later."

"Fine." Replied Chris continuing down the corridor.

Paige brushed herself down flustered slightly then realised. "Oh yeah." she orbed to the manor.

Piper stood in the musty shop, why was she doing this?

Because Paige was on demon hunt, _again_. This was getting ridiculous she was getting as bad as Chris lately. In four hours a total of 5 people had come in and 3 had browsed and left empty handed and the other two had attempted to steal some candles. She had frozen them and taken their hidden presents of them and thrown them out. The shop was a mess. She wanted to be at the club sorting out the new band coming in but Paul had been insistent she helped out her sisters and he sorted the band out which was ok but he at had definitely got the better deal. Paige orbed in holding an athame.

"What are you doing? You could have just exposed us!"

"Hello, no one comes here!"

"Not my point!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, before you interrupted me. Chris found out that Tempus has something to do with the creepy demons.

"And that is important to me why?"

"Because I read up on him and he is too powerful to vanquish."

"Oh I know that! We died a couple of times trying to vanquish him."

"Oh that's great!"

"Hmm maybe your should find some more stuff out before you charge in head first. We don't want you getting killed now do we?"

"Fine, Chris already in the underworld finding more information."

"Wait, is it safe down there, I don't want him getting hurt." Piper's maternal nature suddenly shone, finding out Chris was her son had changed a hell of a lot thing in her eyes and she showed much more compassion for him now.

"Hey you've never minded him going down there before,"

But these short shows of maternal love soon dried up along with Piper's patience.

"Stop it Paige, go down there help him out and I want to hear a little bit more info before we do face Tempus, ok?"

"Fine!" Paige orbed away grumpily.

"Wait that was wrong! What about me and your job?"

Phoebe stared at her screen again. She had answered about 18 emails, she was in her element. Then she was thrown out of it when Paige orbed in.

"What?" She asked irritated her sister had thrown her off her best train of thought all day, she was currently advising a woman that allowing her husband to take advantage of her and her financial income was wrong and she should leave him immediately. But Paige of course wasn't really interested in that.

"Phoebe I need you to take Wyatt to magic school we are going to be having a big battle in here, with skeletons, I think,"

"Paige, I lost you at hello, which you forgot to say."

"Ok get Wyatt out of here because Chris, when I tell him, is going to be luring skeletal demons here which I don't think Piper would appreciate." She repeated slower.

"Weeell, have you ever thought that Chris might not want to lead skeletons here?"

"He will."

"Paige , you need to relax and stop thinking about this vanquish. Trouble finds us not the other way round. Do you really want to be putting our nephews in danger because you decided today was the day you wanted to vanquish _another_ demon?"

Damn that was some good advice, Phoebe was on a roll today! She grinned at her own brilliance.

"Phoebe there are thousands of them, we need to kill them before they kill innocents!"

"Wait you used the word thousands! THOUSANDS? Paige we can't kill _thousands_ of demons!"

"We can, all you need to do is get their heads off, I think."

"You see there you go again, this plan you have made is not making any sense, you keep saying you think!"

"Weeeell, I'm not 100 sure everything will go according to plan."

"WHAT PLAN PAIGE?"

"My plan!" She replied defensively, "The one I am working on!"

Phoebe groaned loudly.

"What?" Paige asked her hands resting on her hips.

"You seriously expect me and Piper to join you in a life threatening battle with _thousands _of demons just because some people at a shop told you their husband was killed. Paige how do you know they are right demons?"

"Because they are skeletons."

"Paige…"

"Ok… the plan sucks!"

"Are you sure you aren't just looking for trouble because your job sucks?"

"No never!"

"Then why aren't you there like a normal person?"

"Because Piper is…" Paige sounded slightly nervous now.

"You left her at the shop?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Paige replied quietly.

"She is going to kill you!" Phoebe slapped her hand off the table irritated.

Paige orbed out.

Piper groaned as a woman came in and pottered straight over to the counter.

"Hello, where is Paige?" She asked timidly.

"Good question…"

"Has she vanquished the demons yet?" The woman asked twisted some knotted black hair around her fingers.

"No… wait… what has she told you?"

"Oh, she didn't need to tell me, I could sense she was a Charmed one!"

"What?"

"When I told her about Alfred she said she'd sort it out! I didn't know they were after Whitelighters!"

"They are after Whitelighters?"

"Yes why didn't she tell you?"

"She hasn't been telling me much these days!" Piper sighed.

"Well when she does get killed tell me when the power of 3 is broken!" The woman shimmered away.


End file.
